Huh! What's a Secret?
by LiltingTune
Summary: Rated PG for swearing and 'implications' of torture. A new Villian is out to control Lina and with enough power to have Metallium worried. Fifth chapter up.
1. Prelude Life is a Road

Ok, this is really just a prelude so you don't have to read it if you don't want. This part involves just some random song addition by me and only explains really little. So if you don't particularly like song-fics just forget about it and go on to the next chapter that's why I uploaded them around the same time.  
  
Disclaimer- I own two pairs of funny looking glasses, a plushie horse with strings attached to it, a strange imagination, and the watch on my arm, but I do not own Slayers or any of their characters (even if I do own Olivia Tirana. who you will meet eventually.)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You know I hope they've gotten there already. I mean we gave them three days right?" Lina asks her eyes lit. "They should at least have the decency to be there when we finally get to the blasted place."  
  
"Well considering they said they were going straight through and we took about five and a half detours..." Gourry smirks at her smugly. "Yeah I think they'll be there by now."  
  
"Your right," Lina sighs. "I just want to get this stupid trip over with."  
  
"Well then we should probably have not gone after the four bandit gangs who supposedly robbed the Mosquito Royal family."  
  
"Well how was I to know that Mosquito's royal family was poor anyways. And besides we got a good meal or two out of it." she shrugs.  
  
"Ok well how about that bit with the Cave of Destiny's treasure trove?" He asks arching an eyebrow annoyingly.  
  
Lina sighs, "Well that was a disappointment. but with a name like the "Cave of Destiny" what did you expect." she pokes him in the chest. "Hey Mister Man what about that stop over in Terace Villa? What was that all about?"  
  
Sheepishly he ducks his head, "Well the ladies were pretty..."  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT YOU DOLT!" Lina palms him in the face knocking the clueless man back about ten feet. She stalks off as he lays there.  
  
Hopping up he runs to catch up with her. "Well dinner was good... but that waitress certainly didn't look like you no matter what they said."  
  
She glares absolute death at him and keeps walking in silence. Gourry stops talking wisely for fear of his life.  
  
After a while Lina starts humming slightly under her breath as she moves at a steady pace on the path to Siphon.  
  
"Hey Lina?" Gourry looks down quizzically at her his hands resting behind his head. "What's that?"  
  
"What?" She looks up innocently. (and that's something to see!).  
  
"What are you humming?" he began.  
  
"Oh! Well I was just thinking of that duet last night at dinner," Lina smiles and keeps right on humming.  
  
"I didn't even know you'd heard that," Gourry laughs, "I mean with you stuffing your face and all."  
  
"HEY!" Lina exclaims offended, "I can do two things at once." she places her hands on her hips. 'Which means I can smile and fireball you at the same time' she grins evilly at the thought.  
  
Noting this look Gourry hastily puts his hands out in from of him in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"Well anyways I memorized the whole song," she grins proudly at her excellent mind.  
  
"The whole thing?" Gourry looks skeptical. "Well then sing some of it."  
  
"What me sing?" she backs up slightly waving her hands back and forth. "No WAY! You wouldn't want to hear that."  
  
"Why don't you let me be the judge. Gourry states calmly waiting.  
  
"O-ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." she warns. Taking a deep breath she begins. Her clear voice ringing out in the forest's silence.  
  
~We were strangers starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing. At the beginning with you.~  
  
And just as she takes a breath for the second verse Gourry cuts in.  
  
`No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me. This is the start!!`  
  
Lina's eyes had been widening since the first word he uttered and now they were as big as saucers, "GOURRY!" she exclaims in shock, "How did you know that?"  
  
"Oh I memorized it too!" he grins looking proud.  
  
'Of course he would remember that when he can't even remember the dark lord's name!' she thinks. "But. why?" Lina eyes question him, "I mean why would you want to remember something like that?"  
  
"Well, um I just wanted to that's all," he says uncomfortably avoiding her eyes.  
  
Arching an eyebrow she thinks 'ok that's strange what's got him all bashful suddenly?' , "Well ok then," she says for once being merciful and letting the subject drop. There is silence for a moment as the slowly walk again side by side. "Well do you want to finish it?"  
  
"What sing with you!?" Gourry's eyes widen to about twice their previous size.  
  
"Sheesh I'm not that bad," She smacks him across the head but doesn't continue.  
  
"No it's not that," he waves off her depreciating comments with a hand. "You have a wonderful voice Lina. I just didn't know you'd want to."  
  
Lina blushes slightly at the compliment but after a second shrugs it off, "well it is a duet after all," she gestures expansively around them, " and it's not like there's anyone around to hear us."  
  
"Well then sure!" Gourry smiles and they both repeat their verses Lina joining in at the second around "when I." singing harmony to Gourry.  
  
~ = Lina | ` =Gourry  
  
~`And Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever. Wonderful journey.`~  
  
~`I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing. At the beginning with you.`~  
  
~ We were strangers on a crazy adventure~  
  
Lina opens up her voice full of that fiery determination that all know so well. Then Gourry joins in just as strongly both singing with all they've got.  
  
` never dreaming how our dreams would come true.`  
  
~` now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you.`~  
  
Taking a step up Lina walks slightly in front of him her eyes shining and face to the canopy. It's as thought she's listening to something only she can here.  
  
~`And life is road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is road now and forever. wonderful journey.`~  
  
~`I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. in the end I wanna be standing. at the beginning with you.`~  
  
Dropping her head she turns around walking backwards on the while smiling up at Gourry. Her hands form into fists at her side but for once the aren't being used for violence. Mister Blondie is just Grinning like a fool yet some how managing to keep his vowels in check.  
  
~`Knew there was somebody somewhere. Like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dreams will live on. I've been waiting so long. Nothing going to tear us apart.`~  
  
`And life is road and I wanna keep going. ~(Life)~  
  
`Love is a river I wanna keep flowing.` ~(Love)~  
  
~`Life is road now and forever. wonderful journey`~  
  
(Gourry singing chorus with Lina over him singing LIFE...... Love. Joining back in a life is a road.)  
  
~`I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing. at the beginning with you. `~  
  
Letting loose the song reaches it's crescendo.  
  
`eh-eh-eh-eeeehhh`  
  
~`life is road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going on`~  
  
Lina breaks off from him almost in a dancing of words.  
  
~Starting out on a journey.~  
  
~`And life is road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning`~ ? ~(Lina echoes)~  
  
~`with you.`~  
  
Trailing off the silence is deafening between them. After a few minutes they smile at each other rather sheepishly.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Lina grins and runs up ahead. "but now I see Siphon."  
  
"Really we're there already?" Gourry's statement is clearly unbelieving.  
  
"Yes well as they say time flies," Lina shrugs.  
  
"Who says that, and where are they." Gourry looks around eyes wide.  
  
Shaking her head Lina sighs in exasperation, "Oh never mind. LET'S GO!"  
  
They take off at a sprint racing toward the walls of Siphon to meet up with there three traveling companions. 


	2. Chapter1 Dagger's Dance

For any who skipped the first chap. Basically all that happened was that Lina and Gourry went out on their own while Zel, Sylphiel, and Amelia headed straight for Siphon. I'll explain where Siphon is later in relation to everything else when I actually figure it out.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own slayers. If I did the story would go on forever and I would be a millionaire. or at least a thousandaire! But I do own any original characters and amusing plays on words.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amelia, Sylphiel and Zelgadis had been in Siphon for almost three days now.  
  
"If they don't show up soon. I'm leaving. I can't just sit around waiting here while they go play." Zel says crankily obviously he has a little bit of cabin fever.  
  
("WHAT?" Zel looks confused. "we're not even on a ship... at least use sayings that work with the text."  
  
"Oh keep that cute mouth of yours shut or..." I hold up a long pink dress and a pair of hoop earrings threateningly while Amelia grabs the lipstick.  
  
Zel's eyes widen to twice there normal size and he growls softly muttering to himself about crazy writer types.)  
  
"But Mr. Zelgadis they said they'd probably be a couple of days. Besides where are we going to go... Lina took the Map to the ruins." Amelia asks tilting her head cutely to the side as they pass another little gift stand containing everything from teddy bears and dolls to swords engraved with skull patterns and the mark of death. One of the smaller daggers resting on the table has such a mark (pure black swirling around a skull with a long stem rose thought it's center.) on the hilt which curves around delicately to shape a smaller hand meaning that the blade was most likely made for a women. The actual blade of the knife is made to look like it is permanently covered in blood. It is situated between to similar but not as um, shall we say graphic blades.  
  
Feeling a twinge from somewhere behind her Sylphiel stops abruptly.  
  
"So really there is nothing we can do right now is there? Right Sylphiel." Amelia continues having walked several feet past the stock still healer. "Sylphiel?"  
  
"Sylphiel what's wrong." Zel asks walking toward her swiftly. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
Unerringly Sylphiel turns to the knife her hand going for the hilt. Wrapping her fingers around it she pulls it from the table and slowly walks away with it much to the irritation of the stand owner.  
  
"Hey Lady your supposed to pay for that!" He shouts then turns to Sylphiel's unsuspecting companions. "Well if she's not going to pay for it you have to! If I don't get my money I'm calling the guards." He says snootily to match his stance and outfit. The man seemed to be turning his nose up at them and he was wearing a pure white cloak (very impractical especially when a merchant) over light blue slacks and shirt both reflecting the light blue tint in his cold eyes. Across one side of the shirt and seemingly tattooed right onto the skin of his arm is the figure a white and silver serpent.  
  
"This guy could rival Lina in greed." Zel says softly almost under his breath.  
  
"That's not very nice, Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia looks at him reproachfully . "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all!" she shakes her finger at him censoriously.  
  
"Now that's a great set of morals..." The man growls at the two. "but I want my money now." Glancing into the distance he nods once as though deciding something.  
  
"But Sir, Miss Sylphiel couldn't have meant to take it... I mean she would never-" Amelia begins smiling innocently up at the man.  
  
"I don't care if she meant to or not!" The man said crankily and in a shrill voice started to yell... "GUARDS, GUAR-Mmffa" he shouts as Zel quickly covers his mouth with a stony hand.  
  
"Here's your stupid money now if you want to live I suggest you shut up right now, got it?" He stares up at him until their eyes meet and the man though snooty and rude is not stupid. Recognizing the threat now posed to his personal safety he nods vigorously taking the money.  
  
"Good now let's go find Sylphiel, Amelia." Zel drops the man onto the ground rather unceremoniously and takes off at a sprint down the road avoiding the many pedestrians and carriages alike. Amelia with a polite wave to the merchant follows suit. As soon they disappear in the crowd a slow smile forms on his face and he returns to the stand grinning like a fool. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Sylphiel!!!" Lina shouts echoed quickly by Gourry running to her they both grin widely.  
  
"Have you missed me?" Lina asks finally coming within speaking. "Where's Zel and Amelia I'm sure they'll be glad to see us."  
  
There is a long silence as she waits for an answer.  
  
"Um, Sylphiel?" Lina arches an eyebrow curiously.  
  
Sylphiel just stares forward the dagger clutched behind her back.  
  
"Syllllphieeeeellll!" Lina sing-songs and Gourry walks around to her side to wave a hand in her face.  
  
"Hello, is anybody home?" Gourry asks softly. Then steps back to observe this strange Sylphiel silence phenomena.  
  
Suddenly the light changes in her eyes from a dull green to a maniacal shine. "ayeeee!" Sylphiel shrieks launching herself at Lina the dagger hilt is gripped so hard her knuckles are showing white.  
  
Lina dodges jumping sideways and rolling. Coming to a stop she gets up just in time to see the insane women charging her yet again. "AHH! SYLPHIEL WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" Lina shrieks as she leaps into the air once again.  
  
"Uh, Lina what do you want me to do." Gourry asks quietly all the while scratching his head.  
  
"Just catch her or something ok!" Lina shouts at the dumbfounded man.  
  
"Lina Inverse must die, die, die, die, die..." Sylphiel states in an unearthly voice. Her sickly sweet tone seems to echo outwards and even into the distance. Leaping towards her Sylphiel swings that dagger back once more, It glints in the sun on her down stroke coming within inches of a very startled Lina inverse.  
  
"Agh!" the exclamation escapes Lina as she dodges once again barely missing the normally peace loving girls upswing. Breathing hard she gets up again just in time to see the blade make a nice large slit through her black cloak. With the knife hilt first into the ground and the cloak being pinned under it Lina collapses again onto the ground (being pulled off balance as she was). Sylphiel still pushing the dagger into the ground with one hand grabs a portion of Lina's cloak.  
  
"Sylphiel," Lina says warningly preparing to fireball her if need be.  
  
"Li', li' die, die!" The women shouts and before anything can happen she has the knife back out of the ground and slamming down towards Lina full force.  
  
Knowing she has little time Lina reaches up and snaps her cloak loose hoping to roll out of the way in time. Well she might have succeeded but we'll never know because right at the same time a large hand gripped Sylphiel's arm and pulled her semi-roughly away.  
  
"Wow, thanks Gourry." Lina says smiling as he's trying to hold Sylphiel still without hurting her, or letting go of the knife hand.  
  
"Now this is nuts, Sylphiel what is going on here?" Lina grits her teeth and sighs in exasperation.  
  
"MUST KILL LINA INVERSE, MUST KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!!!" Is all the dark-haired women can gasp out while still struggling.  
  
'Why does everyone want to kill me?' Lina runs a tired hand over her eyes. "Well I doubt if asking her why's gonna help us any."  
  
Still struggling the women screams loudly about killing Lina for her master. Suddenly her voice hits glass breaking pitch and she struggles so hard that Gourry can't hold her anymore however he does managed to pry the dagger from her hand.  
  
"ah," Sylphiel sighs as her hand leaves the daggers hilt and she slides gracefully to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Well thank gods that's over." Lina grins and bends down to look the girl over for any wounds or spells. "well she seems to be clean of charms and curse-" sensing something behind her she leaps to the side just in time to see a very bright gleam of sunlight glinting off a silver and ruby knife blade. "What the?" she questions quickly leaping to her feet to face the new foe.  
  
"G-Gourry?" she stutters watching her protector stalk ever closer knife gripped tightly and eyes a shining sky blue.  
  
With a short grunt he races up and swings at her his long reach making the knife just long enough to slice a nice clean slit into the yellow band across her chest. She leaps back several feet until she's at least fifteen feet away.  
  
'Great I won't be able to dodge him for long... fire ball maybe?' she thinks 'I mean I could just charge it enough to scorch him a little.' Pondering this however gives our dear Gourry time to start on the offensive again and that he does. Racing towards her she makes to duck out of the way. Dancing to the right however is not the best plan because Gourry having anticipated this move merely took a step sideways and cut her off. Within a few feet of her now he leaps slicing downward through the air.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok guy's I'm really sorry for doing that to you but. well it's fun! Anyways I doubt anyone's interested enough in this to care but if you are talk to me about it. Getting well thought out reviews makes me really happy and when the author is happy so are the characters!  
  
Lina: Yeah so make her happy! ::she holds out a hand containing one well charged fireball:: Oh I'll... ::she grins and raises and eyebrow suggestively::  
  
Me: Thanks Lina!  
  
Lina: Don't mention it. 


	3. Chapter3 Rock Boy to the Rescue

Ok this is my second real chapter in this fic and some of it's already written which is why I can get it out so fast. Don't expect that to happen all the time though. Well anyways I really enjoyed writing this thing. Oh and Also I basically made up some new spells for Slayers to accompany this fic (and other's in the process) and I will be posting them in a sort of spell book. I don't have a lot right now but hopefully it will grow and I'll be able to make it longer. Anyways if any of the spells seem similar to something on the show forgive me.. I didn't mean to make them that way.  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers is mine all mine! Mwahahahahaha!!! ::muffled by a large hand::  
  
Me: I'm sorry that was my evil twin, I really DON'T own slayers.  
  
ET: Maybe she doesn't but I do!! ::evil cackle::  
  
Me: NO you don't shut up or. Pain entombed in da-  
  
ET: Ok I give, I give just don't do that again! PLEASE!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ayeeee!!!" the swordsman shouts as the blade connects and the sound of ringing steel echoes outward around the clearing. Standing in front of a staring Lina is our one and only chimera.  
  
"Good timing as always Zel." Lina smiles at him and claps him on the shoulder. "ouch!" she says shaking her hand at the sting of slapping solid rock.  
  
"Are you ok Miss Lina?" Amelia asks racing up behind them. She stands nervously watching the scene. Zel is basically hovering over Lina close enough that if they leaned at all... well lets just say if Lina had been aware of what they looked like someone one would have a flare arrow in the face.  
  
Gourry of course by this time has stopped looking at the Chimera's rocky back in confusion (yes he still has old Gourry tendencies of base stupidity). And now he was circling around to attack from the other side.  
  
"MISS LINA! LOOK OUT!" Amelia shouts tearing her eyes away from the two of them. Gourry races up to attack and suddenly stumbles. I think it could have been Amelia's added weight as she leapt unto his back that did it. But whatever the cause it didn't matter when Gourry went head first into the ground. Landing with an audible thud the blade shot from his hand and into the nearest tree trunk. Unfortunately our little white sorceress followed head first. 'THUNK' Was the sound that echoed through the forest as Amelia hit the tree trunk about five inches lower than the knife hilt.  
  
"Amelia!" Zelgadis sprints over to her while Lina leans down to attend Gourry and the still unconscious Sylphiel. Kneeling down beside her Zelgadis lifts her up in his arms and follows back into the clearing.  
  
"Ow, that hurt Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia sniffed her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Now Amelia," Zel starts scolding. "what did expect when you fly head first into a tree? What did you think you were doing, you should know that Lina and I can take care of ourselves." He just grins slightly and rolls his eyes. "It is a good thing you're so hard-headed though."  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice," Amelia pouts.  
  
"I know..." Zel trails off. "Now, can you stand or not?" he says as they reach Lina's side who seems to revived Sylphiel who still looked a bit dazed.  
  
"Of course I can, Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia blushes slightly and nods.  
  
"Good," Zel places her on the ground. "You try to wake Gourry up while I go inspect that dagger."  
  
Amelia nods and goes about completing these orders.  
  
"Zel, I'm pretty sure that dagger has a strong mind control curse on it so I'd be careful not to touch the hilt." Lina calls after him as he walks slowly away.  
  
"Do I look stupid?" Zel shouts back over his shoulder and just as Lina opens her mouth for a snappy retort continues with, "Never mind don't answer that!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone having been revived, and of course chewed out by Lina for ruining her clothes, are now gathered around the dagger which is still sticking blade first into the tree.  
  
"Ok, Zel." Lina starts in right away. "What have you figured out."  
  
"Well I know it has a pretty strong black magic curse on it but I'm not exactly sure what." Zel says gesturing to the hilt. "It seems that any one who touches the hilt of that thing has the overwhelming urge to kill Lina."  
  
Sylphiel leans forward slightly and reaches a hand out as though to touch it.  
  
Slapping her hand away Lina glares at the women. "Sylphiel what are you doing?" She stand hand on hips and stares upwards menacingly.  
  
"I-I'm not sure Miss Lina," Sylphiel says quietly. "I just feel compelled to touch it."  
  
"Well that's understandable with you being so sensitive to black magic and all," Lina thinks for a moment. "Well watch her everyone and Amelia if she looks like she's going for the dagger... fireball her."  
  
"Uh," Amelia glances at Sylphiel apologetically. "Ok Miss Lina."  
  
"Now... let me have a look at this." Lina bends towards the dagger hilt and placing her hands over the top of it, bare inches away she concentrates.  
  
Meanwhile Amelia is staring directly at Sylphiel who is looking more than a little nervous. Gourry is laying in the grass staring into the sky with his hands behind his head. Zelgadis is of course just standing next to the tree arms crossed across his chest. He's even tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
After a few moments of complete silence Lina begins to chants softly, "mindset of the infinite void enter me to reveal the secrets trapped within," a very faint glow surrounds her hands and everyone gathers around Zel barely shifting from his post at the tree trunk. Gourry of course moved to stand behind Lina watching over her shoulder.  
  
After another second of muttering Lina growls, "GOURRY.. don't lean over me like that! It's breaking my concentration."  
  
"I'll bet," Zel speaks just under his breath barely allowing his lips to move. The thing is for the last several minutes Zel had looked very like the stone statue he resembled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
("I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A STATUE!" Zel shouts angrily.  
  
"Sure you do," I say leaning over very close to the startled chimera, "you look like a sculpture." I positively purr.  
  
"Uh, Kara?" Zelgadis's eyes widen to twice their normal size and he back's away cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Zelgadis dear?" I grin cheekily and seem to motion to someone behind him.  
  
"What are you d-" the next word is cut off by a loud, wet smacking sound.  
  
"XELLOS, YOU FRUITCAKE!" Zelgadis advances angrily on the Mazoku priest, a red lip print standing out wonderfully on his stone cheek. Smiling benignly the lavender haired man just disappears back into thin air.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amelia gives Zel a sharp look before turning back to her ever vigilant watch. Sylphiel stares nervously at the princess and licks her lips briefly.  
  
"Sorry, Lina," is Gourry's only reply and he takes a moderate step back. "What are you doing anyways?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out the exact curse behind this... but it's hard." Lina says her hands beginning to glow again. "there is a very strong ward on it."  
  
"Well can you break it or can't you?" Zelgadis asks calmly leaning against the tree trunk.  
  
"Just hold on a minute already." Lina growls impatiently her concentration returning to the deadly piece of metal stuck out of the tree. She seems to be thinking really hard when suddenly she drops her hands to her sides and stands up straight as the aforementioned statue ("idiot author," Zel growls).  
  
"Uh, Lina?" Gourry says taking a step closer to her and laying a large hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Get me away from here," she whispers urgently. "Get me away as quickly as you can." Then with a sigh she completely collapses into Gourry's arms.  
  
"Miss Lina!" Amelia gasps and, completely forgetting about her task of watching Sylphiel, she hurries the few feet to try to assist.  
  
Zelgadis turns to Sylphiel not altogether calmly but at least in check. His eyes widen as her hands move against their will towards the dagger hilt. "Sylphiel move away from the tree, now!" He barks and grabbing her hard from the side physically moves her from the spot. "Gourry you'd better do as Lina said and get her away from here! HURRY!" he starts away from the sight Sylphiel being dragged behind him.  
  
So heeding Zelgadis' advice Gourry gathers Lina up and with Amelia in tow starts after the first pair in a hurry.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So hopefully you liked it so far. I got one review so I updated but next time it'll take two. (and I don't particularly mind repeat offenders). Anyways. I know this fic isn't anything to rave about but I appreciate feedback be it good or negative. just don't beat me up too much!  
  
Lina: ::snorts:: Yeah like you've been beating me up?  
  
Me: UM, well that's different ::twiddling thumbs and scuffing one booted toe into the dirt::  
  
Lina: HOW EXACTLY?! ::she advances threateningly::  
  
Me: Uh. ::thinking hard:: You're the star, dramatic things are supposed to happen to you!  
  
Amelia: Why is Miss Lina always the star? ::pouts::  
  
Zelgadis: Because otherwise Amelia all the horrible things would be happening to you.  
  
Amelia: OH Yeah.  
  
Lina: Hey that's not why!!!  
  
Me: well I think we should get out of here before it gets too messy. I'll see ya later. 


	4. Chapter4 Of Curses and Kittens

I'm sorry this took so long I've had it written out for a while but my computer wouldn't allow me to post it for some odd reason. ::kicks the comp:: but anyways now it's out and I plan on putting the chapter after this out pretty quickly, too. For anyone who read this awhile ago, here's a little recap of events..  
  
Lina and Gourry had went off on a side adventure by themselves while the rest of the group headed off to Siphon (which I've decided is near Atlas City, just cause I feel like it). Well, when they finally meet up again a Sylphiel and Gourry both attempt to kill Lina because they were controlled by a cursed dagger at the time. After Amelia manages to save the day (with a bit of injury to her 'ittle-bitty head), Lina ends up examining the dagger and passing out with the words "Get me away from here". That's where the story left off. Now without further ado. ('cept for a disclaimer) I present you more amusement. Well, um, kinda at least.  
  
Disclaimer: JEESE why won't you get it through your thick skulls I DON'T own Slayers! I never have and never will ::tears well up:: so stop being cruel and rubbing it in my face!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night the group is sitting around a rather large fire. Sylphiel to Lina's right and Gourry on the other side while Amelia and Zel sit across the fire from them both. Ever since her collapse Amelia had been hovering over Lina like a mother hen, so, Zelgadis decided to separate the two before someone ended up on the wrong end of a Burst Rondo.  
  
"Alright now that we're all fed and warm, will you finally tell us what happened?" Zel asks impatiently.  
  
"Alright, the spell placed on that dagger is one known as the Delis Cense." Lina says quietly. "and the ward placed on it had had a trigger mechanism that when broken it pulls whoever did the breaking into the Delis Cense."  
  
"Well, what does it do, and why does that make you so nervous?" Zel once again speaks and he raises an eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
"You mean you've never heard of a Delis Cense?" Lina's eyes widen, her voice suggest incredulousness. "I figured given your time with Rezo you would have at least heard of it. Though really I think this even surpasses his will to see."  
  
"Is it really that bad, Miss Lina?" Amelia asks leaning forward questioningly.  
  
"Yes, Amelia, it is." Lina seems to fall into a sort of daze for a second. After a second however she snaps out of it shaking her head vigorously to clear it of something.  
  
"How can that be?" Sylphiel finally speaks up her small voice carrying the question to every ear.  
  
"The power to make that spell comes from the torture and eventual death of at least fifteen children." she pauses briefly at the horrified looks thrown her way. "Only that source of dark magic would result in a Delis Cense." the words are said so quietly as to barely be audible in normal conversation however in the silence that had descended every negative intone rang clearly into the flickering night air.  
  
"but Miss Lina isn't that what you draw your power from? I mean, those are dark forces." Sylphiel asked innocently sitting just a few feet from Lina's side.  
  
Lina's eyes narrow and her face is perfectly still as she reaches forward one hand and....  
  
!SLAP!  
  
"Don't ever suggest such a thing again, understood?" she leans forward menacingly her eyes burning daemon red in the firelight. When Sylphiel nods wordlessly a red hand imprinted across the white mages face, she continues. "My power may be drawn from dark forces but I would NEVER draw that form of black magic. I've seen people use it before." looking down she seems fascinated with a small weed imbedded into the dirt. Finally, after a long pause in which everyone seems almost afraid to speak she looks up red eyes turning darker and, some would say, haunted. "anyone who can sink to that level is truly evil, pure and simple."  
  
"You've actually seen it?" Zel asks. "I don't believe that. It can't be to common a practice."  
  
"Yes, I've seen it Zelgadis... you want proof?" without waiting for an answer she stands and marches around the fire to his side and both turn for a second into the shadows until only their silhouettes are visible.  
  
"LINA!" Zelgadis gasps his voice choked beyond any we've heard before.  
  
"So, Zelgadis," she starts in her voice dangerously low. "do you believe me now?"  
  
"I didn't- Lina, how could I- I'm sorry." He falls silent and she stands moving back in front of the fire her step angry and her face set.  
  
"Now if everyone's done with our little discussion, I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Turning she marches off towards the newly set up tents.  
  
"Lina?" Gourry whispers softly. He'd never seen her like this, never since they'd known her had any of our group seen her so... disturbed.  
  
"Mister Zelgadis," Amelia looks up inquiringly. "Is something wrong with Miss Lina?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Zel starts. "but it is not my place to discuss it. Oh, and I think it would be preferable if you just let the subject drop. Don't try and pry it out of her, it's bad enough without us dragging things out."  
  
"If Lina's in trouble I have a right to know!" Gourry speaks up suddenly startling the rest sitting around the campfire.  
  
"Well, that may be true but the information will have to come from Lina herself." Zel closes his mouth finally and standing he makes his way slowly towards the guy's tent. Pausing he seems to think something over.  
  
"I think we need to set up watch." Zel turns before entering and speaks, after a long silence. "I'll take the first. Sylphiel, I'm sorry but you can't take a shift."  
  
"I understand," she says quietly.  
  
"I'll take second." Gourry raises his hand.  
  
"Okay, Amelia will you take third." Zel asks.  
  
"Sure, Mister Zelgadis but what about-" Amelia stands and moves around the fire towards the tent stopping as she speaks.  
  
"Lina?" Zel finishes for her his eyes gleaming. "I believe it would be better if we just left her alone for awhile.  
  
"Oh, ok." turning she moved into the tent. That left three remaining so Gourry and Sylphiel took their leave both going to they're respective tents.  
  
"What a night." Zelgadis sighs before situating himself down for a long watch.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Something was wrong, she could feel it. Everything in her body was straining against something. They held her tight by the waist, wrists, even her ankles seemed to be chained down.  
  
"What's going on here? Where am I?" she speaks out loud possibly for comfort. Her head turns from side to side but still all is darkness. Then she feels it. A force seems to be pulling at her. The women lifts from the pallet slowly and moves with an easy grace from the tent. Yet even as she passes in front of the light of the fire no sign of the outside shines through. Zelgadis, Gourry one must be there she knew.  
  
"ZEL, GOURRY, AMELIA, SYLPHIEL, SOMEONE STOP ME!" She tries to shout into the dark but nothing seems to come out. 'Why can't I speak?!' she thinks on the edge of panic. 'Calm down, Lina come on you're gonna be ok just think for a second. There's gotta be a way out of this.' Thinking for a long time it comes to her... she must be asleep. It all made sense the moving without conscious effort, not being able to speak aloud every sign pointed to that. 'My eyes must be closed." she thinks 'that's why I can't see anything.'  
  
"Fine then I know exactly what to do!" Lina smiles in her sleep. "WAKE UP!!!" She shrieks attempting to wake her self up. Knowing that probably won't do it she wracks her brain for a spell. 'I know I've heard of one...' however her train of thought is cut off by the first sight she'd seen all night. She'd moved through the forest never knowing what had drawn her and now it became obvious, she'd been heading for the dagger.  
  
'Great I've got to wake up now or I may not. Stupid spell, why can't I think of it?' if she could right now Lina Inverse would be beating her own head in frustration. Every second she moved closer, ten feet then five. 'I have to wake up.' four feet, three feet, two feet she stopped. 'DAMNIT WAKE UP!!' she shrieks and her hand glides forward, fingers reaching for the hilt.  
  
"Meow!" the sound startles her into doing what she'd been trying to for the last several minutes and her hand pulled back. "MEOW!!!" the sound becomes impatient.  
  
The sound finally breaks through Lina's last vestiges of sleep and her eyes fly open. Falling to her knees she glances around her until she spots the maker of the well timed noise.  
  
"meow?" the tiny black kitten looks up tilting it's head ever so slightly to the side. Golden eyes stare out at her with an intensity suggesting intelligence.  
  
'Does it know? No, that's impossible it's just a cat.' Lina sighs and holds out a hand to the kitten. "Hello there."  
  
The kitten races up under her hand and begins rubbing her long soft fur up and down Lina's arm. Of course the little critter is purring like a motor boat.  
  
"I owe ya, Kit." she smiles. Glancing up at the dagger she shakes her head. "I think it's time to head back to camp. So, I'll see ya." Turning she starts to move down the path to camp, leaving the kitten staring after her a mournful look in it's pretty eyes. After several minutes of trekking through the almost pitch black forest she hears a faint noise behind her and spins around expecting anything from bandits to magical beings, instead (of course) she finds the same cute little black kitten.  
  
"So you're gonna follow me, eh?" Lina smiles and leans down to it holding out her arms. "You might as well get a ride then." When the kitten climbs up onto her shoulder she finally starts walking again. "but go around expecting this kind of treatment all the time got it!" her voice takes on a hard tone, "I'm nobodies chauffeur."  
  
"Meow, meow." is the only answer she gets and the cat and women continue to move quietly through the night.  
  
After another two or three minutes the light of the ever present campfire comes into view. Sitting in front of it wide awake is our dear Gourry.  
  
'He was wide awake and he just let me walk on past, what kind of guard is he anyways.' Lina thinks angrily to herself.  
  
Sneaking up behind him she leans down and smacks him soundly across the head. "Some protector you are!"  
  
"Ouch! Lina what was that for..." Gourry rubs his head hard.  
  
"For letting me walk right on past without even bothering to stop me!!" Lina goes on to mutter about stupid swordsman jelly fish.  
  
"But Lina, I've only been on watch for a little while and I didn't see you go by then." Gourry sits for a second. "Hey, wait, where did you go?" At this Lina's look suddenly becomes very apprehensive.  
  
"That's not important Gourry, what's important is that someone very dangerous is nearby." She glances into the trees surrounding their camp. "Go wake up Zel, I'll get Amelia and Sylphiel. We have to get out of here, NOW!" Turning kitten completely forgotten on her shoulder she races into the tent while Gourry does as she bids.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Listen, I hope you all will give me as many reviews as possible. ::smiles winningly:: I really, really love them. The truth is, however, that I'll just be grateful if you leave one word. just to know someone is reading this. So, thank you. and if you want more on the Delis Cense see my spell book first chapter. That will hopefully explain it all.  
  
Oh and by the way I know the writing in this isn't best quality but this is a style I use when I want something truly light. Really though this will get a little serious at times I don't want it to become something overly dark therefore using lighter writing is the best way I know how to keep it humorous. It will probably transform a bit as I go on writing but try not too much. Well, just to let you know ::winks:: 


	5. Chapter5 Fight or Flight? Bandits have t...

Ok this is my fifth chapter and It's pretty amusing I believe. However this story has gotten very few reviews so I'm just posting for the heck of it. This isn't really as high quality as I'd like it to be but, ::shrugs:: you can't win them all. Right now I'm just continuing it for my enjoyment but if you'd like to review please do so. I really appreciate everyone who does. Oh, and for everyone who has been so nice to as actually talk to me about either my stories, your own or even someone elses thank you so much. The fact that I can enjoy conversation with you outside of my review area really makes me believe I can do something right! So ::group hug:: I thank you. Anyways on with the ficcy.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know what I have to put here don't you! And you're enjoying watching me squirm. Well, you rotten people you! I don't own slayers and never will. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?! HUH?! (Ok sorry got a little carried away ::ducks head sheepishly:: )  
  
*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^*^.^ *^.^*^.^*^.^*  
  
"Alright, why exactly did we have to leave again so quickly, Lina?" Zelgadis asks crankily.  
  
"I'll tell you when we retrieve the dagger." Lina waves a hand over her shoulder startling that same black kitty.  
  
"Meow!" it exclaims digging it's claw into her shoulder armor to stay balanced.  
  
"Oh, Hey Kit. I almost forgot about you." Lina reaches up a hand to stroke it's fir. Of course the kitten enjoys this so...  
  
"purr-r-r-r-r" is the sound that echoes forth.  
  
"OH A KITTY!" Amelia starts forward positively gushing at the cuteness.  
  
"Hisssss....." the kitten scratches a claw at Amelia just nipping her hand.  
  
"What but..." Amelia looks positively stricken. "Why does the kitty hate me?" she says tearfully.  
  
"It doesn't hate you Amelia." Zelgadis says softly shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, it does." She turns to the kitten and shakes a finger at it. "Do you know little kitty that it is unjust to hate? Since things like jealousy, greed, and hate are negative emotions, they are the root of all wrong in this world!"  
  
"meow?" Kit turns her head in confusion.  
  
"YES, HATING IS WRONG!! TO BE A TRUE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE ONE MUST LOVE ALL, EVEN THINE ENEMIES! SO LOVE KITTY, LOVE EVERYTHING. THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE SURE THAT LOVE AND JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS SUCCEED!" Amelia pants slightly and takes a deep breath to begin again when...  
  
"Amelia! Will you shut up?" Lina hisses under her breath. "We are obviously running from something and you shriek about truth and justice. Don't you know that gives away our precise position?"  
  
Amelia bows her head sheepishly, "I'm sorry Miss Lina."  
  
"Yeah, well just keep it down ok?" Lina relents.  
  
They continue to walk in silence the cat sitting on Lina's shoulder and purring happily. Finally, reaching the tree, Zelgadis walks up and with a clothe wrapped around his hand pulls the knife from the tree, quickly sheathing it. The knife goes easily into the makeshift holder and everyone let's out the breath they hadn't known they'd been keeping. After a second the group continues on.  
  
"Ok, now I think you owe us an explanation Lina." Zel starts  
  
"Alright," Lina takes a huge breath. "we had to leave because whoever sent that dagger isn't very far off."  
  
"What? How do you know that?" Zelgadis looks incredulous. "Whoever sent that thing could very well be on the other side of the world."  
  
Lina opens her mouth to talk before being interrupted.  
  
"Yes Miss Lina, that dagger could have come from anywhere." Amelia starts.  
  
Opening her mouth again she begins to speak when...  
  
"And in a merchants shop like that..." Sylphiel trails off.  
  
For the third time Lina opens her mouth and lifts a finger to try to get her point across.  
  
"Meow." the kitten asks seemingly wanting an answer herself.  
  
"Alright everyone." Gourry starts in so far being silent since having left the camp. "Maybe we should let Lina just explain it her own way?" walking up besides Lina, he reaches out a hand and strokes the kitten fir. "And that means you too Miss kitty..."  
  
The kitten just purrs like there's no tomorrow and nudges at his hand obviously not feeling a threat from his direction.  
  
"Go ahead Lina." Gourry says smiling happily.  
  
"Thanks Gourry." Lina takes a breath again and begins. "First off whoever cast that spell has major mind control powers. Since, I was attacked tonight with that form of power-"  
  
"YOU WERE WHAT?" Gourry and Zelgadis shout together while Sylphiel just gasps and Amelia starts forward intent to help.  
  
"Where are you hurt Miss Lina, or did you heal it already?" Amelia asks urgently.  
  
"Amelia, I was attacked using mind control not physical means." At Gourry's and Amelia's blank looks she sighs and continues. "During my sleep someone entered my thoughts and took over my body. And before anyone asks, I know the why, too. It seems whoever it is really wants me to touch that dagger there." She points to where the knife rests naturally against Zelgadis' hip.  
  
"but Miss Lina if you were controlled through your mind how did you break the spell?" Sylphiel pipes in looking perplexed.  
  
"I didn't, Kit did." She smiles.  
  
"Who's kit?" Gourry asks innocently looking to all the world like a little boy.  
  
"THE CAT, GOURRY," she points to her the kitten on her shoulder. "THE CAT!"  
  
"Oh well than," he leans over and pats the kitten on the head. "thank you very much Miss Kitty."  
  
The cat just purrs contentedly but doesn't move from her spot.  
  
"Yes, thank you Kitten." Sylphiel leans forward to stroke it's fir in a similar manner.  
  
"hisssssss." the kitten swings a paw out again.  
  
Sylphiel smiles sweetly seemingly unperturbed, "I think this kitten is very protective of you Lina."  
  
"That's what I'd say." Gourry leans forward and rubs his cheek against the kittens head.  
  
"Well it seems one protector recognizes the other, eh?" Lina grins wryly.  
  
"Like Lina needs one protector much less two." Zelgadis whispers to Amelia as they keep walking.  
  
Finally the group falls into a peaceful silence until...  
  
"Lina, You never explained how you knew the power was coming from near by. I mean even with a spell as strong as that they could be miles from here when they cast it. Especially since it was during your sleep." Zel says glancing her way with a question in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well, I knew that because whoever it was timed the spell just right so that it would effect me at the same time that you two were switching posts." her gaze switches between Gourry and Zel. "That way no one would be out when it became necessary for me to take a nice little walk in the woods."  
  
"Ah, so that explains it." Zel says putting his long fingered hand to his chin. After long moment of thought all falls silent again.  
  
For a long time they walk on quietly with only the sound of there  
footsteps and an occasional sound from Lina or Gourry's empty stomachs. After a while comes false dawn and then, as must always be true, dawn. Just as the sun is rising over the horizon and the early morning light is reflecting softly against dewy grass there can be heard something terrifying, horrifying, in fact it is frightening beyond anything that can or has come to pass in this world.  
  
!GROWL!  
  
"Man I'm hungry," Lina looks down at her stomach and then to the path hopefully. "I wonder where the next town is so I can get some chow."  
  
"MEOW!" The kitten exclaims seemingly eager. Gourry just nods in  
agreement.  
  
"Ok than if we're all in agreement. We should probably start looking for the next village." Lina points a finger down the path.  
  
"Um, Miss Lina none of us said we wa-," Amelia begins but is fortunately saved from Lina's "don't contradict me" wraith by the women herself.  
  
"SHHH!" Lina holds a finger to her lips. "Listen."  
  
Everyone stands in silence, yet again waiting for some sound to  
penetrate the almost night.  
  
"UGH, NOT NOW!" Lina shouts much to the astonishment of the rest of the group. "Why do they always have the worst timing." she throws her hand up in frustration.  
  
Amelia is just about to open her mouth to ask who has the worst timing when out of the forest comes a very rough voice. After a second a large man with a beard and large sword pops out. He's wearing very ragged clothing and seems to be disheveled or possibly just ugly.  
  
"Why ME!" Lina shouts and walks forward.  
  
The man opens his mouth to speak, "I am the Leader of the Tahitian Apple Gang! If you young travelers wish to live you will give all of your worldly possessions to me right now."  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Listen, buddy, aside from having really bad lines, and it being way too early in the morning for this, you're not the most annoying bandit I've come across. So, if you leave right now, I might let you live." Lina takes a step forward both of her hands resting easily at her sides. 'Tahitian Apple Gang? Ok, it just keeps getting weirder.'  
  
"You're threatening me?" The man laughs bawdily. "A child like you?" He laughs even harder and practically double's over, clutching his sides. From the forest can be heard many chuckles and burst of laughter.  
  
"Child, huh?" Lina asks angrily. Lifting her hand she prepares something that's sure to be very painful for our new group of bandits.  
  
"Uh-oh," Amelia and Sylphiel say as one.  
  
"He has no clue who he's messing with, or what a temper she has." Zel states watching dispassionately.  
  
"You have no idea who I am do you?" Lina asks looking feral.  
  
"You're a flat-chested little girl who just threatened the greatest bandit gang to ever exist. Now step aside baby girl, we the Tahitian Apple Gang," He gesture's behind him for the rest of his group to step from behind the trees. "will have all of your money and perhaps even that those tasty morsels as a treat later." He points to Sylphiel and Amelia smiling and making crude gestures.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!" Lina shouts. "FLAT AM I?!" screaming she raises a hand. "FIRE BALL. BURST RONDO. FIREBALL."  
  
Gourry takes a step forward looking at the charred man with compassion and shaking his head. "I'm very sorry."  
  
Lina glances around at the rest of the group. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with here." she smiles at them all the while eyeing the sacks of gold hanging from either their belts or over their backs. Flicking her hair over her shoulder the she cocks one hip out and smirks. "I am the renowned sorceress Lina Inverse!"  
  
"Y-Ya'... You're Lina INVERSE!" says a short man in the back of the crowd. "But I thought she was at least sixteen, Not twelve!"  
  
"TWELVE?! I'LL SHOW YOU TWELVE!" and Lina proceeds to show them "twelve" as Sylphiel, Amelia, and Gourry all wince inwardly. Zelgadis of course could care less.  
  
After a few seconds of this there is nothing left but a pile of gold filled bags and many large blackened pits in the ground. All the bandits had either ran off or...well you know the other option.  
  
"That'll teach them call me f-," she pauses a second, "a little girl!"  
  
"Miss Lina you must really try to control your temper." Sylphiel says quietly to the seething women.  
  
"COME ON Sylphiel... they were only bandits," she waves around casually. "besides it was a little punishment for them." she turns slightly catching sight of the money bags. "O.O TREASURE!"  
  
The rest of the group watches sweat dropping as she opens a bag and runs her hands through the gold greedily.  
  
"Miss Lina, shouldn't we be heading for the next town?" Amelia asks quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah food!" standing she hurriedly stuffs the bags into her cloak until they are all gone from the ground (around 20 in all). "Ok lets go!" she waves for them to follow and takes off down the path.  
  
'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.- '-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'  
  
Alright then, you know I had to add some bandits into the mix (it wouldn't be Slayers without them, but anyways I took it out of serious for a little while and now I'm gonna wait for a while before posting the next chapter. If I get reviews it will come quicker but if not ::shrugs:: I guess I'll just get around to it whenever. I need to write the second chapter for my Lawful Misconduct fic. But for some reason it's just not coming so please be patient on that. I've got a little idea about the first couple of paragraphs but ::shrugs:: I just can't seem to write. Oh well, the scary thing is I have almost the entire end written. And a bit more. and trust me if I can ever get out of this slump you will LOVE the ending. ::winks:: Oh and I have one more short fic that will be coming out soon. I'm not sure when but sometime. To give you a hint at what kind of fic it is- it's named "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anyways If I finish it I'll post it but until then ::waves. 


	6. Chapter6 Angst here we come, and Go XELL...

Ok this was supposed to be two chapters but I'm just too lazy to split them up. I mean, um they just seemed a little short split up like they were going to be. yeah! That's it! ::grins innocently:: Ok yes I haven't update in a long time, for anything but I can't keep apologizing forever (Ok well maybe I can) I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! (Picture nutcase woman from fruits basket, well if you've seen if of course.)  
  
Disclaimer: It's over, the humor has been drained out of me, I don't believe I could make up one more funny comment for this stupid disclaimer thingy-ma-jug. But I guess if you really want it I'll give it a try. Um, what does a Lawyer for the slayers animation and a banana have in common.. I HATE THEM BOTH! ::laughs hysterically while everyone else stares at each other in silence:: Err. Ok so that one didn't work. Then how about this ::Thinks for a very, very ling time before-:: What do you get when you cross an fanfic writer and a peach or brown colored Sapien? Don't know? The SAME THING! HAHAHAHA! Ok that wasn't funny but if you put a cannibal into the mix. then it's funny! (well unless the cannibal is after me that is!) Err. sorry I give up the amusing thing. just know that I don't own Slayers because GOD if I did it would be SOOOOOOOOOOO boring.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Although they hadn't found a town yet the group had decided to camp out for the night and with a river nearby it didn't seem like they were going to starve or anything. After a huge meal of fish and wild potato's everyone had settled in for sleep. The cat during this time had taken quite a liking to Zelgadis (much to his dismay) and was cuddled up on his chest in spite of much protesting. So in all everyone was happily dreaming away. Well, everyone except Lina of course who had volunteered for first watch.  
  
"Booooooorrrrrrring!" she says yawning widely and poking the fire with a stick. "I wish I had something to do."  
  
Sticking the end of the limb into the fire again she sighs once and lifts it out. Holding it up in front of her she stares at the burning ember at the tip of it. She seems entranced as the bright red pulses slightly. Suddenly with an angry gesture she shoves the brand into the dirt forcefully breaking the stick in half.  
  
"Lina?" A voice comes from behind her and she spins around quickly.  
  
"Oh, Gourry," she grins slightly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what's wrong." He says slowly.  
  
"What makes you think anything's wrong?" she asks appearing as innocent as the day she was born. (Hey whose to say she looked innocent as a baby?)  
  
"Well, normally you don't beat up sticks, first off." Gourry gestures to the broken stick and walks over to the fire, sitting cross-legged next to her. "I know it has something to do with that Ellis Tents. So what's up?"  
  
"Gourry, it's Delis Cense, and you really don't want to know." Lina says softly staring off into the fire.  
  
"Lina, as your protector if you're in trouble I have a right to know." Gourry say obviously unmoving.  
  
"Well, I'm not in trouble so don't worry about it." Lina says turning slightly away dismissing him.  
  
"Just tell me already." Gourry says not willing to be put off that easily. "I won't laugh or anything."  
  
"I really doubt if that's a possibility but..." Lina pauses attempting to figure a way out of it, after a couple of seconds she just shrugs and gives up. "Fine, I'll tell you already but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Sure, Lina," He waits patiently staring at her. After a moment she starts.  
  
"Well you know when I'd said I'd seen the forming of the Delis Cense before." She waits for his nod. "that's not exactly the whole truth."  
  
"What is the truth than, Lina?" Gourry asks slowly thinking it all through.  
  
"I was a part of the ceremony to create the curse." her face turns from the firelight until all is shadow.  
  
"So you were like the ring bearer or something?" Gourry ask his eyes echoing the confusion of his mind.  
  
"NO, Gourry. It's not like a wedding, do you remember what I told you the Delis Cense required to complete?" Lina's face turns back to him and with the light of the fire once again reflecting off them they become impossible to read.  
  
"Um," He thinks for a second. "Something about torturing chickens... but I don't see what that has to do with anything."  
  
With a pained expression she corrects him. "NOT chickens, Gourry. CHILDREN!"  
  
He gasps slightly. "You don't mean..."  
  
"Yes?" Lina waits calmly.  
  
"I can't believe you would torture children like that!" Gourry looks shocked.  
  
"GOURRY, I DID NOT TORTURE CHILDREN!!!" She jumps to her feet and shouts, her face turning red.  
  
"But what other part in the ceremony could you have?" he asks.  
  
"Gourry," she sighs exasperated and sits back down. "think about it for a second. This was years ago, years before I knew you, or even Naga for that matter."  
  
"Naga? Who's she?" Gourry's tone becomes quizzical.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just think about it. And when you figure it out come and find me, ok? I won't be far." She turns and walks away not waiting for an answer.  
  
He sits by the fire pondering just as she asked. For the longest time he just stared into space using that single-mindedness he usually reserved for battle to concentrate on that all important question. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Sighing she moves into the night, towards the sound of the rushing water. 'I'll just sit by the river and relax" she thinks. 'maybe I'll even take a swim.'  
  
So she makes her way to the river. When she finally makes it to the edge all she can do is stand and stare. So that is exactly what she does. Watching over the sparkling water she doesn't make a sound. Eventually her eyes shut and she just breath's reveling the cool night air blowing gently across her face. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
She'd been standing there for several minutes just like a statue. He knew he'd been watching her. A few minutes after she'd left he'd figured it out. And done exactly like she'd asked come and found her. But she wasn't doing anything just standing there.  
  
"What should I do?" he speaks quietly not wanting to disturb her.  
  
Then his answer came as Lina shivered slightly wrapping her arms around herself and hugging tightly, Lina must be cold so, he had to remedy that.  
  
"Lina?" he walks up behind her and lays a hand on her shoulder. "I think I know what part you had in that ceremony thing now."  
  
"Yeah and what is that?" she shrugs him off and moves farther away moving toward a tree at the bank. Situating herself between the roots she looks up. "well?"  
  
"You," he begins gulping slightly. "were one of the children, weren't you."  
  
"Wow, bravo," Lina claps lightly grinning up at him in the dark. "and I thought you were brainless. Brilliant deduction, Watson."  
  
(This time Lina cuts in, "Listen you can't use things in the fic that none of us would know in real life."  
  
"Why not," I pout slightly.  
  
"Because it just doesn't work like that, OKAY!?" Lina shouts. "and stop making this so sad it's getting even me down."  
  
"Um, sorry but I was in a sad mood." I apologize grinning winningly at her.  
  
"Yeah, well, you better get happy fast or..." Lina waves a fist at her.  
  
"Fine, fine after this sad part I promise it will be bandits, treasure, and food again, k?" / 'Well and being attacked by the random monster' I think evilly.  
  
"Good now enough chit chat," Lina says impatiently. "LET'S GET ON WITH THE FIC! So I can get my money!"  
  
*sigh*)  
  
"It really wasn't that hard, I just had to concentrate," He grins sheepishly before realizing she'd turned back to the water.  
  
"Uh, well, you wanna talk about it?" He sits beside her close but not touching.  
  
'Jellyfish? Sensitive? Who woulda thunk it?' she thinks for a minute. "No, not particularly."  
  
"Ok then," he scoots over a little. "but if you don't mind, I'll just sit out here for a while."  
  
So he does, they do. After a while, sitting in the cool night air both leaning against the tree trunk, Gourry of course falls asleep.  
  
"Gourry?" Lina asks timidly and when she's finally sure he's not going to wake up she scoots over the last couple of inches to lay her head gently against his shoulder.  
  
Eventually still in that position she falls into a rest-full slumber. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
"Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet..." the sound comes over and over again breaking into her nice dreams of princes and white horses. (Not to mention gold and food.)  
  
"shu' up." she mutters. "I don't wanna get up."  
  
"Tweet, Tweet, TWEET!" the bird sings once again.  
  
"I said, shut up!" and lifting one hand sleepily she utters two syllables certain to shut the impromptu alarm clock up. "Fire-yawn-ball!"  
  
Behind them can be heard a loud thump and landing unceremoniously on the ground is a certain Mazoku priest. And he seems rather charbroiled.  
  
Lina unable to see this settles back in to sleep quickly.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Xellos begins hoping back up from he ground. "Miss Inverse?"  
  
"Why have you come around again, Xellos?" She props one eye open. "Oh, never mind just go away, I'm tired."  
  
"That and preoccupied from the sight of things. But the fact is Lina, I can't leave, orders you know." Xellos says smiling bemusedly still.  
  
She glances down at herself. It seemed that somehow during the night both of them had sifted positions until his arms were around her waist and her head was resting half on Gourry's shoulder, half on his chest.  
  
Blushing profusely she slams a fist into the sleeping Gourry's head sending him back about fifteen feet and into the river. (rather rude awakening wouldn't you say?)  
  
"AFFF, ugh." Gourry splashes around choking on the water. "Lina what did you do that.... umphssss.... for?"  
  
"You deserve it. Compromising an innocent maiden like that!" She shouts at him.  
  
"Innocent maiden?" he looks around finally finding his footing in the shallow river bed. "Where!?"  
  
Lina's eyes twitch slightly. "RIGHT HERE YOU DOPE!" she growls and glares at him.  
  
"WHERE?" he glances around again appearing hopeful. "Who is it?"  
  
"ME, YOU IDIOT!" Lina look about ready to commit heinous acts on the dense swordsman.  
  
After a few more minutes of bickering and Gourry amazingly NOT drowning everything falls quiet for a second.  
  
"So, Xellos, what are you doing here?" Lina asks her voice dangerously low. 'If he says it's a secret I'm going to Dragon slave him straight back to Lord Beast Master.'  
  
"That is -" Xellos is cut off (luckily) by the sound of shouting in the distance.  
  
"MISS LINA, MISTER GOURRY!" Amelia's high pitched voice echoes over the area obviously worried followed by Zel's low pitched shouts.  
  
"GOURRY DEAR!?" Sylphiel follows in with her tone as gentle as ever.  
  
"OVER HERE YOU GUYS, BY THE RIVER!" Lina shouts back then turns to Gourry. "You forgot to wake up Zel for his shift, didn't you?"  
  
"Um, yeah but it was still you're watch when I left to-" Gourry's voice is muffled by Lina's hand over his mouth.  
  
"Do me a favor and don't mention any of that aloud again. K?" Lina smiles ferally her eyes promising retribution if her wishes weren't fulfilled. After a nod from him she removes her hand and turns to find Xellos staring at them intently.  
  
Xellos grins, "Well this certainly is an interesting development." he almost whispers to himself. However it is still a little too loud as it reaches our sensitive sorceress' ears.  
  
"You stay out of this you nosey Mazoku," she blushes slightly. "It's not what you think."  
  
"Why Lina you think that "I" would ever try to impose myself into others private matters?" Xellos attempts to pout. "You really think that little of me?"  
  
"Oh, save it." she growls and turns towards the sounds of underbrush shaking.  
  
"There you are Miss Lina!" Amelia runs forward enthusiastically. "We woke up and saw you gone..."  
  
"Yes we were very worried about you and Gourry dear." Sylphiel smiled slightly.  
  
Zel eyes Lina's disheveled appearance and Gourry's very wet figure before shaking his head slightly. 'I really don't want to know'.  
  
"So where to next?" He asks arching an eyebrow. Looking around slightly Zelgadis' eyebrows furrow slightly as he watches the tiny black kitten walk through the underbrush and towards his legs.  
  
"Well first we need to discover who created that dagger and sent the curse after me." She turns to Amelia. "Amelia, do you remember which city the merchant was from?"  
  
"N-no I don't really..." she trails off as the tiny kitten turns it's golden orbs toward Xellos.  
  
"HISS!" kit swipes a paw toward the Mazoku. "Hiss, hiss, GROWL."  
  
"I don't think Miss Kitty likes you very much, Xellos." Gourry says and blows a still dripping lock of hair from his forehead.  
  
"Well that's interesting." he gazes at the kitten for a second a questioning air about him. Finally, he shrugs and turns back to the group.  
  
"I personally say it has good taste." Zelgadis grins slightly and walks over to pick the still hissing ball of fur from where it stands. He was getting to like this little thing more and more by the minute.  
  
"Maybe she senses that he's a Mazoku." Sylphiel suggests quietly.  
  
Amelia with her face set into a sympathetic smile walks up to Xellos and lays a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Mister Xellos." Amelia pats him softly. "She didn't like me either. That kitten is a very unjust and prejudice feline."  
  
"That's ok," Xellos waves a hand. "I don't particularly mind." Hoping to stave off a justice speech or anymore sweetness (well that and the fact that the sight of the cute purring kitten was making him sick to his stomach) Xellos continued. "But since you are wondering where that dagger with the mind control spell came from I'm here to tell you."  
  
"What do you know about all this?" Lina growls.  
  
"Well first of all I know that the person who created that dagger is extremely powerful." Xellos grins and holds up one finger.  
  
"How powerful, Xellos?" Lina asks her voice taking on a hard edge.  
  
"Now as embarrassing as this may be I feel I must tell the truth." Xellos' grins fades slightly. "even though she's human I don't believe I could defeat her. In fact my master sent me just for that reason. Even Lord Beast master would have a time of it.  
  
"B-but how would she get that much power?" Lina asks dazed.  
  
"It seems that she is a descendent of the ancient dragons chosen one." Xellos tilts his head and ponders for a second completely silent. "With the mixture of Elfin, Dragon, and Human blood she may just possibly have gotten all of the strengths of the three races. And none of the downfalls."  
  
"What? But how could those races intermingle. I thought it was impossible." Zel asks incredulously not quite ready to believe the violet haired trouble maker.  
  
"Well that," Xellos waits for a second until he has everyone's attention. "is a secret!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Zelgadis flies across the space separating him and the Mazoku priest. Gripping the priest shirt front he pulls him unceremoniously into the air. The kitten hisses fiercely and with a screech takes off into the forest. However the absence is barely noted as Zelgadis' jerks Xellos once more.  
  
"NO, NO" Xellos says calmly. "It truly is a secret. Even we the Mazoku race do not know how the ancient dragons picked and performed their rituals for the chosen ones."  
  
"You're lying." Zel's eyes narrow slightly.  
  
"No, really I'm not, the ancient dragons never made us privy to that knowledge." Xellos looks irritated at the thought. "And if you'll put me down I can tell you how to beat her. It may even prove beneficial to you, Zelgadis."  
  
Slowly Zelgadis drops his arms and steps away folding his arms across his chest and tapping a foot impatiently. "This better be good."  
  
"It is, I assure you." Xellos winks and turns toward Lina. "Since we don't know how to undo whatever the dragons did and we have no way to otherwise kill her that is why we need you, Lina Inverse, to find out how for us."  
  
"Figure out how she became a dragon, human, elfin cross. How would I possibly do that?" Lina arches an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Why by going to the Mountain of Tears where she keeps the incantation." Xellos speaks as though this were obvious. "that way you can sort through all of those ancient spells, trinkets, and books of knowledge to find the right one. Not only that but it tells how one in her condition can be made or unmade." He glances significantly towards Zelgadis who's eyes light up slightly.  
  
Lina's eyes get wide at this. 'to have all those spells and incantations not to mention the power boosters I'm sure to find there at the tip of my finger tips' she squeals slightly at the thought before becoming serious again. "What's in it for you?"  
  
"Well, that I'm afraid is a secret." Xellos beams and waggles a finger at them before disappearing. "Just remember her chambers are located inside the mountain of tears. Halfway up the mountains there should be a set of caverns the information is located inside. Good luck!" the disembodied voice finally fades off.  
  
"Irritating Mazoku." Lina shakes her head slightly. "Well, lets go." she turns from the river back towards camp.  
  
"But surely you don't trust him." Zel says.  
  
"Yes, is that wise Miss Lina?" Sylphiel spoke quietly her eyes downcast.  
  
"Hey, yeah," Gourry starts forward. "He could be lying you know."  
  
"Of course he could be lying but I'm not willing to take the chance. So as far as I'm concerned we're headed for the Mountain of Tears!" Lina's arm swings up to point into the distance.  
  
"Miss Lina." Amelia speaks quietly.  
  
"What is it now, Amelia?" Lina sighs as the group as one starts back toward camp.  
  
"Where's the kitty?" Amelia looks worried.  
  
Lina glances back to Zelgadis who shakes his head slightly. Turning to each of the group members in turn she gets the same answer. "Well, she must have ran off somewhere. If she wants to find us she can. So don't worry about it."  
  
"but-"  
  
"Kit'll be fine. Now lets get a good breakfast and set off for Tear." Lina plows on ahead the grass and weeds being crushed beneath her feet.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
About two weeks later the group is still traveling to the mountains. Unfortunately the going isn't exactly wonderful. Bandits in the area have been as thick as mosquitoes and the path area was becoming more and more dense causing the progress to slow down to a crawl. Finally fed up with the way things were going the group decided to stop for the night and get a fresh start in the morning.  
  
"Um, Miss Lina?" Sylphiel speaks cautiously not wanting to anger the fiery sorceress.  
  
"Yes, Sylphiel." Lina spoke slightly cranky. She'd been trying to sleep for the last hour and it wasn't exactly working. It seemed the closer they got to those blasted mountains the less sleep she was able to get. Which of course made for one hellish trip. One cranky Lina plus one idiot, one justice freak, one overly sweet priestess, and one disgruntled chimera obsessed with curing himself, you do the math. (yes, 1+1+1+1+1= pain).  
  
Even though she knew Lina was not in the best of moods Sylphiel had decided to risk her ire. This was just too important. "Miss Lina, I've been hearing rumors that a town twenty or so miles from the Mountain of Tears was having a problem. The people there seem to have come down with an unknown illness."  
  
"So," Lina opens her eyes. "You want to try and help out I take it?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Sylphiel closes her eyes tightly waiting for the refusal to follow.  
  
"Ok then, go. I guess Zelgadis and Amelia can take you and we can meet back up later." Lina sighs and turns over her head resting on her hands.  
  
Sylphiel's eyes pop open in surprise. "Oh, really thank you very much, Miss Lina!"  
  
"Whatever, but remember to send Zelgadis and Amelia back in two days time I may need them... we can meet up at the entrance to the caverns." Lina dismisses her and closes her eyes.  
  
"Oh I will, goodnight." Sylphiel also lays down and settles in for a long night of rest.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Sylphiel." Lina sighs. After a few moments of silence Sylphiel begins to breath peacefully obviously having to succumb to sleep.  
  
Lina on the other hand slowly opened her eyes and staring into the night. Throwing back her covers she moved into the night and towards the fire. "Amelia, I'll take this shift."  
  
"Um, Miss Lina?" Amelia looks at her questioningly.  
  
"Just go to bed, Amelia." she growls.  
  
With a yip Amelia races off to the tents and Lina settles in for a long watch.  
  
_________  
  
Ok I know a little tow angsty there but don't worry it'll get better (I promised Lina remember?) Oh well I'll see you if I ever write the next chapter. or if anyone reads this. 


End file.
